This invention relates to a system for medical diagnosis and support services to consumers over network infrastructure using servers or cloud systems that can be accessed by various clients and a method for providing same.
The invention has particular application with cloud based remote health service delivery that is capable of providing automated clinical decision support based on retinal image analysis and machine learning, and hybrid communication modalities such as video conferencing and store and forward data interactions to deliver health services across a network such as the Internet.